


Without time

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Mycroft Feels, Poor Mycroft, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Sick Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: All they needed from Mycroft was what he no longer had.For the challenge of the Facebook group Mystrade is our division Writters and readers A fic with the word time.English is not my first language, this has been translated with the translator Deepl. I am sorry for any error.





	Without time

**Author's Note:**

> It's all Doyle, Gatiss and Moffat.

They just needed time. 

His parents to overcome the disappointment and forget his betrayal. Because although alone with their thoughts they recognized that they preferred the memory of their sweet and poor dead girl to the image of the merciless and insane murderer that had turned out to be Eurus in reality, Mycroft had betrayed them and it would be good for them if their eldest son stayed away from them for a while.

Sherlock demanded to be free of his "unbearable interference", after all, he had his own family now and a sister to take care of. He'd call him if he needed to. After all, he had to rebuild his relationship with John. There would be time later to sit down with his brother and say all that his policy of zero sentimentality with the family prevented him from saying now.

Gregory asked him for time to think about where they were going and what he expected from their relationship. Time to decide if the feelings were strong enough to overcome all the half-truths and secrets surrounding the man. Time to admit to his family and friends that he had been in a relationship with a man for years, and that this man was none other than Mycroft Holmes. It was not that he doubted his feelings, nor those of Mycroft. He only... He needed time.

Mycroft was strangely calm, despite all the things he had to leave ready.

For once, the isolation they seemed to have condemned him to seemed like a blessing. That would make things easier for them in the end. They would not suffer. 

With a weak smile, he kept the medical report containing his last secret: Mycroft Holmes was running out of time.


End file.
